Complex and simple fractures of bones have been found to heal more quickly and efficiently when the fragments are held together with fixation elements such as Kirschner wires (k-wires) or intramedullary nails (IM nails). However, at times it can be difficult to insert fixation elements into the bone quickly enough or with sufficient force in order to make effective contact between the bone fragments in a reduced fracture.
The present application provides a device for effectively and rapidly driving fasteners and fixation elements into bone tissue using pneumatic pressure.